Für immer ihr Geheimnis - Teil 4: Das letzte Geheimnis
by Toronris
Summary: Der Krieg ist offen ausgebrochen, Hermine begleitet Harry und Ron auf der Jagd nach Horkruxen und flieht vor den Häschern Voldemorts. Draco kehrt derweil nach Hogwarts zurück, wo Snape der neue Schulleiter ist. Der Tod von Dumbledore hat Hermine und Draco endgültig auf verschiedene Seiten gezwungen - kann es noch Hoffnung für sie geben?
1. Sieben Harrys

_Hermine._

 _Wo bist du?_

 _Wo bist du?_

 _Ich hoffe, du warst nicht so dumm, in dein Elternhaus zurückzukehren. Sie werden dich suchen und dich finden, wenn du dort bist._

 _Ich hoffe, du warst nicht so dumm, zu Potter zu gehen. Sie werden angreifen._

 _Heute haben sich alle Todesser bei uns versammelt. Snape hat von eurem Plan erzählt. Wieso lebt Potter überhaupt noch bei seinen Muggelverwandten? Ist jemand bei ihm, der ihn bewacht? Und warum warten alle, bis er das Haus verlässt? Es wurde von irgendeinem Schutz gesprochen, der über seinem Haus liegt, aber ich verstehe das nicht. Wie kann eine Muggelfamilie ihn schützen?_

 _Hermine, was auch immer du tust, geh nicht dahin. Snape weiß, wann ihr Potter da raus holen wollt. Ich weiß nicht, woher er es weiß. Ein anderer Todesser, Yaxley, hat aus dem Ministerium erfahren, dass ihr Potter am 30. holen wollt, aber Snape meinte, das stimmt nicht. Er hat gesagt, dass der Orden weiß, dass das Ministerium unterwandert wurde, deswegen haben sie absichtlich falsche Informationen gestreut. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Snape das wissen kann, wenn er nicht mehr Teil des Ordens ist. Er ist kein Teil mehr, oder? Nach dem, was er getan hat, kann er es nicht sein. Ihr wärt dümmer als gedacht, wenn ihr ihm weiterhin vertrauen würdet. Woher also weiß er so viel? Und wieso vertraut der Dunkle Lord ihm, ohne dass er seine Quelle offenbaren muss?_

 _Ich wollte dir nicht schreiben, aber ich muss. Ich muss. Da war noch jemand hier heute. Eine Lehrerin aus Hogwarts. Ich glaube, du kennst sie. Professor Burbage. Sie hat Muggelkunde unterrichtet. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie sie Snape anfleht. Sie hat geweint und gebettelt. Sie dachte, Snape würde ihr helfen. Wie kann er so kalt sein? Sie waren jahrelang Kollegen und er hat zugesehen, wie sie umgebracht wurde, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Da war nichts in seinem Gesicht, Hermine, gar nichts. Ich wusste, dass er krank ist, aber das? Er hat einfach zugesehen, wie sie getötet wurde. Und dann … Nagini hat sie … gefressen. Sie lag auf dem Tisch, an dem wir sonst immer essen, und diese Schlange hat sich auf sie gestürzt._

 _Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalte. Ich werde wahnsinnig hier. Warum müssen die Todesser-Treffen hier stattfinden?_

 _Ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Ich habe mich heute gefragt, ob ich nach den Sommerferien wieder nach Hogwarts gehen kann. Lächerlich, oder? Menschen sterben, und ich mache mir Gedanken, ob ich zur Schule gehen kann. Aber vielleicht ist das genau das, was du versucht hast, mir zu erklären: Je chaotischer und wahnsinniger die Welt wird, umso wichtiger ist es, an jedem bisschen Normalität festzuhalten._

 _Aber ich kann nicht nach Hogwarts. Ich bin Schuld an Dumbledores Tod. Sie würden mich nicht mehr reinlassen._

 _Aber was, wenn die Todesser das Ministerium vollständig in ihre Macht reißen können? Was, wenn nicht Zauberer wie ich, sondern alle, die auf eurer Seite stehen, plötzlich die Ausgestoßenen werden? Ich will mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Eine Welt, in der die Todesser die Autorität haben, über das Ministerium und die Schule zu verfügen? Und was wird dann aus dir? Willst du nach Hogwarts zurück?_

 _Ich habe bisher nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Irgendwie ging ich davon aus, dass wir uns nach dem Sommer wiedersehen. Aber das ist unmöglich, oder? Wir können nicht einfach weiter zur Schule gehen, als wäre nichts geschehen. Alles ist jetzt anders._

 _Werde ich dich überhaupt jemals wiedersehen?_

Draco verharrte im Schreiben. Seine Augen starrten die letzte Zeile an. Sein Schlafzimmer wirkte plötzlich unwirklich, entrückt. Er konnte das Blut in seine Ohren rauschen hören, fühlte, wie sein ganzer Körper erstarrte. Panik wusch über ihn wie eine eiskalte, alles verschlingende Meereswoge.

Würde er Hermine jemals wiedersehen?

Er hatte die Zeilen geschrieben, ehe er wusste, was er da tat. Jetzt war es da. Schwarz auf Weiß. Die Angst, die ihn seit jenem Tag, an dem er Hermine das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, ständig begleitete. Die Angst, die er mit aller Macht in die letzte Ecke seines Verstandes geschoben hatte, weil er wusste, wenn er sie nicht ignorierte, würde sie ihn verschlingen.

Er konnte sich keine Welt ohne Hermine vorstellen. Wie sollte er jemals ohne ihre Wärme, ihre Güte, ihre Liebe bestehen?

Entschlossen nahm er den Brief und warf ihn in das Feuer, das in dem kleinen Kamin in seinem Zimmer brannte. Er musste aufhören, ständig an sie zu denken. Jedes Wort, das er geschrieben hatte, hätte sein Todesurteil sein können, wenn irgendjemand es gefunden hätte. Selbst wenn es nur seine eigenen Eltern gewesen wären. Konnte er ihnen noch vertrauen? Konnte er überhaupt irgendjemandem noch vertrauen?

Die kalte Panik, die ihn ergriffen hatte, verschwand nicht. Sie hielt ihn fest und leerte seinen Kopf von allen anderen Gedanken. Sein rasendes Herz, die Übelkeit, der Schweiß, der seinen ganzen Körper bedeckte. Alles schrie Panik.

oOoOoOo

Sie waren kaum gestartet, da brach das Chaos aus. Mindestens dreißig dunkle Gestalten umringten ihre kleine Gruppe von falschen Harrys und Auroren.

„Zauberstab!", schrie Kingsley ihr zu, während er selbst nach seinem griff.

Hermine reagierte, ehe sie verstand, was gerade geschah. Fünf der Todesser, die sie auf Besen umkreisten, flogen auf sie zu, während Kingsley versucht, den Thestral weg von der Gruppe zu lenken. Sie mussten sich aufteilen und den Ring durchbrechen, wenn sie überhaupt eine Chance haben wollten, diesen Angriff zu überleben.

Sie zwang sich, nicht zu Harry auf Hagrids Motorrad zu schauen. Sie durfte keinen noch so kleinen Hinweis geben, wer von ihnen der echte Harry war. Entschlossen nahm sie die Todesser ins Visier, die die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatten. Der Thestral flog schnell, aber die Zauberer auf den Besen konnten mithalten.

Ein roter Fluch schoss an ihnen vorbei ins Nichts. Kingsley war mit dem Thestral beschäftigt, zu konzentriert darauf, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, als dass er die Todesser hätte angreifen können. Für einen Moment zögerte Hermine. Wenn sie ernsthafte Flüche gegen die Todesser schickte, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass jemand starb. Nicht von ihren Zaubern, aber von dem unvermeidlichen Fall vom Besen.

Ein weiterer Fluch verpasste sie nur haarscharf.

„Geben Sie uns Deckung!", schrie Kingsley und schoss blind einen Fluch hinter sich. Ein Todesser schrie laut auf, doch sie unterbrachen die Verfolgung nicht.

Wütend über sich selbst drehte Hermine sich auf dem Rücken des Thestrals um und zielte. Wenn sie nicht eingriff, würden sie diesen Angriff nicht überleben.

„Stupor!"

Es war der erste Duellzauber, der ihr in den Sinn kam. Sie wusste, es würde den Tod eines Menschen bedeuten, wenn sie tatsächlich traf, aber das durfte sie nicht abschrecken. Wenn sie überleben wollte, musste sie den Tod der Gegner in Kauf nehmen.

Ihr Fluch traf tatsächlich. Einen Moment verharrte der getroffene Todesser in seiner Position auf dem Besen, dann kippte er steif zur Seite weg und fiel. Zu ihrer Überraschung machte ein anderer sofort kehrt und schoss seinem Kollegen nach zu Boden. Vielleicht, ging es Hermine durch den Kopf, waren diese Todesser doch mehr als gesichtslose Verbrecher. Vielleicht waren auch sie Menschen, die Freunde hatten und sich vor dem Tod fürchteten.

Kalte Angst rollte plötzlich über sie. Mit großen Augen starrte sie auf die Gruppe der Todesser, die sie noch immer verfolgte. In ihrer Mitte, ohne Besen, ohne jegliches Hilfsmittel, schwebte Voldemort, sein Gesicht zu einer Maske aus Hass verzogen. Er war hier, um sie zu töten. Nicht sie, aber Harry, dessen Gestalt sie gerade trug.

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, länger darüber nachzudenken. Die Verfolger ließen nicht ab, im Gegenteil, sie schlossen auf. Entschlossen schickte Hermine einen weiteren Stupor in ihre Richtung, doch diesmal verfehlte sie ihr Ziel.

Und plötzlich waren sie weg. Nur eine Sekunde hatte Hermine sich nach Kingsley umgeschaut, um ihn auf Voldemort hinzuweisen, und als sie den Blick wieder nach hinten auf ihre Verfolger richten wollte, waren sie verschwunden.

„Sie sind weg!", schrie sie gegen den Wind an.

„Weg?", erwiderte Kingsley verwirrt. Seine Augen suchten den Himmel ab, doch auch er konnte die Gegner nicht mehr finden.

„Wo sind sie hin? Warum haben sie plötzlich aufgegeben?"

Vorsichtig drehte Hermine sich auf dem Rücken des Thestrals wieder nach vorne um. Obwohl sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, hörte Hermine doch die Anspannung aus Kinglseys Stimme, als er erwiderte: „Vielleicht haben sie ihr Ziel erreicht?"

„Was?"

„Ich sagte, vielleicht haben sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Vielleicht haben sie Harry erwischt?"

Panik ergriff Hermine. Nein. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich. Harry konnte nicht sterben, das war unmöglich.

„Wir werden es wissen, wenn wir im Fuchsbau sind. Mit etwas Glück erreichen wir unseren Portschlüssel noch."

Die nächsten Minuten erschienen Hermine wie Stunden. Die Ungewissheit, was mit den anderen geschehen war, machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig. Woher hatten die Todesser gewusst, dass sie Harry heute wegbringen würden? Sie hatten extra im Ministerium eine falsche Fährte gelegt.

Doch sie belog sich selbst, das wusste sie. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die blieb, war, dass jemand sie verraten hatte. Irgendjemand aus dem Orden musste es den Todessern mitgeteilt haben. Grimmig klammerte sie sich am Rücken des Thestrals fest. Wenn sie im Fuchsbau waren, hatten sie Antworten. Aber konnten sie den Menschen, die sich im Fuchsbau versammeln würden, wirklich trauen?

Sie folgte Kingsley, nachdem sie gelandet waren.

„Sie-wissen-schon-wer hat uns verfolgt," sagte sie, während sie nach dem Portschlüssen suchten, „ohne Besen. Er kann fliegen. Er war einfach plötzlich da, flog zwischen den Todessern, und dann war er wieder weg."

Kingsleys einzige Antwort darauf war ein Fluch. Hermine wusste, dass ihnen die Zeit davon lief. Wenn sie den Portschlüssen nicht innerhalb der nächsten Minuten erreichten, würden sie ihn verpassen.

„Da ist er!", rief sie aus. Tatsächlich, gut versteckt in dem kleinen Haus, das ihr Zielort gewesen war, zwischen allem möglichen anderen Gerümpel, ragte ein Kleiderbügel hervor. Sie griffen zu und das altbekannte Ziehen am Nabel sog sie davon.

Kaum waren sie gelandet, kamen Harry und Lupin aus dem Fuchsbau auf sie zu gerannt. Ohne an ihre Befürchtung, dass einer von ihnen ein Verräter sein könnte, zu denken, fiel sie Harry um den Hals.

Neben ihr waren Lupin und Kingsley weniger unachtsam. Sie forderten geheimes Wissen voneinander, ehe sie zuließen, dass alle ins Haus zurückkehrten.

„Wer ist schon zurück?", erkundigte Hermine sich.

„Hagrid, Remus, Goerge und ich", erwiderte Harry und deutete auf den auf einem Sofa liegenden George: „George hat's erwischt. Er hat sein Ohr verloren, aber er wird es überleben."

Erschöpft ließ Hermine sich auf einen Sessel sinken. Um sie herum diskutierten Lupin, Kingsley und Harry die Geschehnisse des Abends, doch Hermine konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken waren bei Ron, der noch nicht zurück war. Sie wusste, dass Tonks bei ihm war. Tonks war eine fähige Aurorin, auch wenn sie noch jung war. Ihnen würde nichts geschehen. Ganz gewiss würde ihnen nichts geschehen.

Als nächstes trafen Fred und Arthur Weasley ein. Ungeduldig sprang Hermine auf. Wo blieb Ron nur? Mit halbem Ohr hörte sie sich die lahmen Witze, die Fred und George austauschen an. Schweizer Käse. Ganz kurz musste sie grinsen. Wenn die Zwillinge in einer Situation wie dieser noch Scherze machen konnten, würde bestimmt alles gut gehen. Alles würde gut gehen.

Sie stellte sich an den Eingang und starrte in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Wenn sie ihre Portschlüssel verpasst hatten, würden sie vermutlich mit dem Besen kommen. Das konnte schon dauern. Es war völlig normal, dass es dann länger dauerte.

Und plötzlich formten sich zwei Gestalten in der Dunkelheit.

„Da sind sie!", schrie sie den anderen zu, ehe sie zu den beiden hinlief.

Ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, riss sie Ron in eine Umarmung. Er lebte. Alles war gut. Er lebte und wirkte gesund und unverletzt.

„Dir ist nichts passiert", murmelte er leise in ihr Haar, während er die Umarmung ebenso fest erwiderte.

„Ich dachte … ich dachte…", schluchzte Hermine, doch sie konnte nicht aussprechen, was wirklich in ihr vor sich ging.

„Es ist okay, mir geht es gut", versicherte ihr Ron, während er ihr liebevoll über den Rücken streichelte.

„Ron war großartig!", sagte Tonks, die sich ihrerseits aus einer Umarmung von Remus löste: „Große Klasse! Hat einen Todesser direkt erwischt, am Kopf! Vom Besen aus ein fliegendes Ziel zu treffen … einsame Spitze!"

Jegliche Anspannung löste sich von Hermine und sie lachte auf: „Das hast du getan?"

Ron warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu: „Warum wirkst du immer so überrascht?"

Erleichterung durchströmte Hermine. Ron und Harry waren die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben. Ron und Harry und Draco. Sie wüsste nicht, was sie tun würde, wenn sie einen von ihnen verlieren würde.


	2. Ein sprechender Patronus

_Hermine._

 _Ich vermisse dich._

 _Ich weiß nicht, wo du bist oder ob du noch lebst. Ich hoffe, dass du noch lebst. Der Tagesprophet hätte bestimmt darüber berichtet, wenn du tot wärst, oder?_

 _Du hast gesagt, es wäre deine Schuld, aber das stimmt nicht. Ohne mich wäre es nie so weit gekommen. Ohne mich wären die anderen nie ins Schloss gekommen._

 _Meine Tante wohnt jetzt hier mit uns. Und Du-weißt-schon-wer auch. Ein Werwolf, Fenrir Greyback, kommt fast täglich her. Andere Todesser auch. Ich bin so gut wie nie alleine hier. Dass ich diesen Brief überhaupt schreibe, ist dumm. Ich kann ihn nicht einmal abschicken, aber andere hier könnten ihn finden._

 _Hermine. Wo bist du? Was machst du? Ich wette, du bist mit Potter unterwegs._

 _Ich habe gehört, dass Todesser euch angegriffen haben, als Potter von seinem Haus weggebracht wurde. Warum war er überhaupt da? Seid ihr alle wirklich so blöd, ihn nochmal nach Hause zurückkehren zu lassen? Nicht, dass ich um Potter weinen würde. Aber die Prophezeiung … wir brauchen ihn, oder? Snape hat gesagt, dass ihr euch alle als Potter ausgegeben habt und dass einige von euch verletzt wurden. Warst du auch einer von denen? Geht es dir gut? Lebst du noch?_

 _Ich wünschte, ich könnte diesen Brief wirklich abschicken. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich warnen. Ich weiß, dass einer von den Weasleys heiraten wird. Ich wette, du gehst dahin. Meine Tante kann es auch kaum abwarten. Wir planen einen Angriff. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich mit muss. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es will. Seid ihr auf einen Angriff vorbereitet? Bestimmt seid ihr das, oder? Ihr müsst einfach damit rechnen, dass etwas passieren wird._

 _Meinem Vater geht es nicht gut. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er ist nicht mehr derselbe, der er mal war, seit er aus Askaban gekommen ist. Er wusste immer, was er wollte. Wie er das erreichen konnte. Wen er brauchte und wen nicht. Du weißt ja, wie er immer war. Ich vermute, du hast ihn gehasst. Er ist einfach nicht mehr derselbe. Er hat Angst in seinem eigenen Haus. Ich habe gestern ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und meiner Mutter belauscht._

„ _Wir können froh sein, dass Severus uns geholfen hat!", hat meine Mutter gesagt. Sie war wütend, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum._

„ _Severus hat uns nicht geholfen. Er hat getan, was unser Lord von ihm wollte. Bilde dir bloß nicht ein, dass er irgendetwas für uns tun würde", hat mein Vater erwidert. Er klang müde._

„ _Du bist blind in deinem Hass auf ihn. Trägst du ihm nach, dass er jetzt der neue Liebling vom Dunklen Lord ist? Hast du vergessen, dass er den Schwur geschworen hat, um uns zu helfen? Um Draco zu helfen?"_

 _Mein Vater hat nur gelacht: „Er hat das nicht für uns getan. Er hat es getan, weil Bella ihn verdächtigt hat. Es gab keinen Grund für ihn, Dumbledore nicht zu töten, falls er es tun muss, also hat er den Schwur genutzt, um Bellas Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen. Du kennst deine Schwester besser als alle anderen. Du weißt, wie sie immer versucht, andere bei unserem Lord anzuschwärzen. Selbst jemand wie Severus hat das irgendwann über."_

 _Mutter blieb stur: „Er hat das für uns getan. Für Draco. Warum willst du das nicht sehen?"_

„ _Bei Merlin, Weib! Du wirst diese Familie nicht in den Abgrund stürzen mit deiner naiven Art. Du wirst nicht mit ihm reden. Ich verbiete es dir."_

 _Danach ist Mutter einfach aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Ich habe meine Eltern noch nie streiten hören. Und ich weiß nicht einmal, worum es ging. Ich kann nur ahnen, was der Auslöser war. Mutter will offensichtlich mit Snape über irgendetwas reden, aber über was? Und Vater ist dagegen. Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Ja, Snape hat mir geholfen, ich wäre vermutlich tot ohne ihn. Aber irgendetwas stört mich an ihm. Er ist falsch. Er ist ein schleimiger Kriecher, der anderen einen Dolch in den Rücken rammen würde, wenn er daraus einen Vorteil ziehen könnte. Ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand anderes es geschafft hätte, das Vertrauen von Dumbledore zu gewinnen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie er das geschafft hat. Oder war Dumbledore am Ende doch nur ein seniler alter Mann?_

Verzweifelt fuhr Draco sich durch seine Haare. Er hatte nie viel von Dumbledore gehalten, aber trotzdem immer geglaubt, dass der Schulleiter stets wusste, was er tat. War Snape wirklich so genial, dass er einen solchen Mann täuschen konnte? Er selbst hatte Hermine immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass Snape ein überzeugter Todesser war, dass sie ihm nicht glauben durfte. Doch erst, als Snape an seiner Stelle den Todesfluch gesprochen hatte, hatte er selbst akzeptiert, dass er die Wahrheit schon lange gekannt hatte. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm hatte bis zum Schluss gehofft, dass Hermine Recht hatte und Snape in Wirklichkeit für den Orden arbeitete.

Er legte die Schreibfeder bei Seite und wie schon zuvor nahm das Pergament, auf das er den Brief an Hermine geschrieben hatte, und warf es in die Flammen. Während er dabei zusah, wie das Feuer seine Worte Stück für Stück zerstörte, kroch die Panik wieder in ihm hoch. Die Worte, die er an Hermine schrieb, waren ein schwacher Ersatz für ihre Gespräche.

oOoOoOo

Zitternd saß Hermine auf ihrem Bett im Grimmauldplatz. Harry hatte ihr von seiner Vision erzählt, in der Draco von Voldemort dazu gezwungen wurde, Thorfinn Rowle dafür zu bestrafen, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, sie drei zu schnappen. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Draco schon wieder zu solchen Grausamkeiten gezwungen wurde. Doch gleichzeitig spürte sie auch so etwas wie Erleichterung. Draco wusste jetzt zumindest, dass sie zusammen mit Harry und Ron hatte entkommen können. Und sie wusste, dass Draco noch am Leben war.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf ihrem Bett zurücksinken. So viel war geschehen heute. Der Zaubereiminister war tot, Voldemort hatte offiziell die Macht ergriffen. Obwohl sie Scrimgeour nicht gemocht hatte, hatte er diesen Tod nicht verdient. Er hatte versucht, Harry für das Ministerium auszunutzen, und er hatte illegaler Weise das Testament von Dumbledore zurückgehalten, um ihnen ihre Erbstücke vorzuenthalten. Aber er war ein Gegner Voldemorts gewesen und war der Überzeugung gewesen, im Sinne der Bevölkerung zu handeln. Dafür hatte er sterben müssen.

Sie hatte keine Zeit, müde zu sein. Ron und Harry schliefen bereits, aber sie hatte noch Arbeit vor sich. Sie hatte den Jungs versprochen, dass sie einen Patronus in den Fuchsbau schicken würde, um eine Botschaft zu überbringen. Obwohl sie sich selbstsicher gegeben hatte, wusste sie jedoch nicht, ob sie tatsächlich in der Lage sein würde, einen Patronus auf diese Weise zu nutzen. Sie hatte die letzten Tage vor der Hochzeit heimlich mit Remus geübt, um diesen Spruch zu meistern, aber es bis zum Schluss nicht zuverlässig hinbekommen. Das größte Problem war, dass ihr Patronus auf dem Weg zu der Person, für die die Nachricht bestimmt war, sich manchmal auflöste.

Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf, um die negativen Gedanken zu verbannen. Sie hatte Harry und Ron versprochen, dass sie dem Orden Bescheid geben würde, also würde sie das jetzt auch tun. Konzentriert rief sie sich ihre glückliche Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis und ließ den Otter vor sich erscheinen. Erwartungsvoll schaute die leuchtende Figur sie an.

„Wir sind in Sicherheit. Für den Augenblick bleiben wir Tatzes Haus."

Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie noch mehr Informationen in die Nachricht tun sollte, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Auch wenn der sprechende Patronus ein sicheres Kommunikationsmittel war, konnte sie nicht dafür garantieren, dass nicht die falschen Ohren bei der Übergabe der Nachricht dabei sein würden.

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes schickte sie den Otter auf die Reise. Sie würde wach bleiben müssen, bis die Nachricht überbracht wurde, andernfalls würde der Otter sich einfach auflösen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, die Verbindung zu ihrem Patronus zu spüren, obwohl sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Draco. Obwohl die letzten Tage hektisch gewesen waren, hatte sie ihn doch in jeder Sekunde vermisst. Tatsächlich hatte sie immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, den sprechenden Patronus zu nutzen, um ihm eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Doch spätestens jetzt, nachdem Harry in seiner Vision gesehen hatte, dass Voldemort im Haus von Dracos Eltern lebte oder zumindest oft anwesend war, musste sie einsehen, dass jeder Versuch töricht wäre. Sie würde ihn nur in Gefahr bringen, wenn ihr Patronus im falschen Moment vor ihm auftauchen würde.

Ein leichtes Prickeln zeigte ihr, dass ihre Nachricht überbracht und ihr Patronus damit aufgelöst worden war. Erleichtert schloss sie die Augen. Immerhin etwas hatte heute funktioniert. Obwohl sie sich gut vorbereitet hatte, war zu viel schief gelaufen. Wie hatten Antonin Dolohow und Thorfinn Rowle sie in dem Restaurant finden können? Harry sollte die Spur nicht mehr auf sich tragen und sie und Ron hatten sie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr.

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es gab keine Lösung für dieses Rätsel, zumindest im Moment nicht. Sie brauchte Schlaf, damit sie morgen gemeinsam beraten konnten, wie sie weiter vorgehen wollten. Wo sollten sie mit ihrer Suche anfangen?

oOoOoOo

Schwer atmend ließ Draco seinen Stab sinken. Immer wieder hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn angestachelt, Rowle zu foltern. Ihm war übel und er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, vor allem aber hatte er panische Angst. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er immense Erleichterung und Freude empfunden, als Dolohow und Rowle berichtet hatten, dass es ihnen nicht gelungen war, Harry Potter zu stellen. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er seine mühsam errichtete Okklumentik-Barriere fallen lassen. Was, wenn der Dunkle Lord diesen kurzen Augenblick genutzt hatte, um in seine Gedanken zu sehen?

Rowles massige Gestalt am Boden regte sich nicht mehr. Er hatte offenbar das Bewusstsein verloren, und Draco war dankbar dafür. Zumindest musste er ihn jetzt nicht länger foltern.

„Gut gemacht, Draco, sehr gut gemacht", zischte der Dunkle Lord und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern: „Du bist wie dein Vater früher: so hungrig, so bereit. Das gefällt mir."

Er nickte bloß. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt den Mund aufmachen und etwas sagen würde, wäre seine Stimme schwach und zittrig. Er würde dem Dunklen Lord verraten, wie mitgenommen er in Wirklichkeit von der Folter war. Innerlich betete Draco, dass der Zauberer ihn schnell wieder gehen ließ.

„Aber zumindest etwas Gutes ist dieser ganzen Situation entsprungen, nicht wahr, Draco?", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort, den Arm noch immer um seine Schulter gelegt.

Draco schwieg noch immer in der Hoffnung, dass keine Antwort erwartet wurde. Er wusste inzwischen, wie gerne Voldemort Unterhaltungen mit sich selbst führte, um seine Intelligenz vor seinen Anhängern zur Schau zu stellen.

„Potter ist tatsächlich so berechenbar, wie ich es vermutet habe", sagte der Dunkle Lord mit einem bösen Grinsen: „Er hält sich für besonders mutig, meinen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen. Genauso wie er sich für besonders nobel hält, nur den Expelliarmus in Duellen zu nutzen. Seine Arroganz wird ihn zu Fall bringen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er erneut meinen Namen in den Mund nimmt, und dann werde ich fähige Leute schicken, um ihn zu stellen."

Grimmig nickte Draco. Der Dunkle Lord hatte Recht mit seinen Äußerungen. Potter war einfach ein Gryffindor durch und durch. Wenn er erstmal glaubt, im Recht zu sein, dann ließ er sich auch von dem offensichtlichsten Holzweg nicht mehr abbringen. Er hatte diese Eigenschaft an ihm schon zuvor gehasst, gerade weil die Lehrer ihn stets dafür zu belohnen schienen. Aber jetzt war es nicht nur lächerlich, sondern lebensbedrohlich, und das nicht nur für ihn selbst, sondern für so viele andere Hexen und Zauberer in England. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Hermine klug genug war, den Zusammenhang zwischen dem Auftauchen von Rowle und Dolohow und dem Aussprechen des Namens zu sehen. Vielleicht konnte sie etwas Verstand in Potters Holzkopf hämmern.


	3. Am Bahnhof

Hermine hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, den Tarnumhang von Harry zu stehlen und ohne Ankündigung zu verschwinden. Sie hatte eine kurze Notiz in der Küche hinterlassen, falls Ron und Harry wider Erwarten aufwachen würden. Ein Teil von ihr war entsetzt darüber, dass sie die beiden absichtlich bis in die frühen Morgenstunden mit Gesprächen über ihr weiteres Vorgehen wachgehalten hatte, nur um den Abend für sich alleine zu haben. Nach der kurzen Nacht waren sie alle mehr als übermüdet geworden, und so hatten sich weder Ron noch Harry darüber beschwert, als sie vorschlug, heute sehr früh ins Bett zu gehen. Sie betrog ihre Freunde.

Grimmig starrte sie in den Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte alles genau geplant, sie ging kein Risiko ein. Sie gefährdete ihre Mission nicht. Sie würde einfach nur kurz schauen. Ein Blick genügte, damit sie wusste, wie es ihm ging. Dann würde sie zurück apparieren, ohne Probleme, ohne dass die beiden es bemerken würden. Das ganze würde nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde dauern.

Entschlossen warf sie sich den Tarnumhang über und trat aus dem Haus. Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Punkt und schon war sie mit einem Krachen verschwunden.

Wankend kam sie am Apparier-Punkt in Hogsmeade an. Der Tarnumhang bedeckte sie vollständig, dennoch schaute sie sich in alle Richtungen um. Sie konnte nicht wissen, ob nicht magische Barrieren errichtet worden waren, die die falschen Leute alarmieren würden, falls jemand hierher apparierte. Als nach einigen Minuten noch immer niemand erschienen war, atmete sie langsam aus. Alles war in Ordnung.

In der Dunkelheit des Abends hastete Hermine zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade. Der Hogwarts-Express sollte jede Minute ankommen. Sie würde einfach nur einen Blick auf Draco werfen und dann wieder verschwinden.

Hermine hatte sich beinahe ein wenig schuldig gefühlt, als sie nicht mit gleichem Entsetzen wir Ron und Harry auf die Nachricht reagiert hatte, dass Snape nun Schulleiter von Hogwarts war. In ihr war in dem Moment sofort der Gedanke entstanden, dass das bedeutete, dass Draco zu seinem siebten Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte. Wenn Snape, der Mörder von Dumbledore, als Schulleiter akzeptiert wurde, wäre es gewiss kein Problem, dass Draco als Schüler zurückkehrte.

Sie wartete am äußersten Ende des Bahnsteigs auf den Zug. Am anderen Ende konnte sie Hagrid stehen sehen. Die Versuchung war groß, sich ihm kurz erkennen zu geben, doch sie wusste, das durfte sie nicht. Sie liebte Hagrid, aber sie hatte selbst mehr als einmal bewusst ausgenutzt, dass er schlecht darin war, ein Geheimnis zu behalten. Das Risiko war zu groß, dass er in einem unbedachten Moment der falschen Person gegenüber fallen ließ, dass er sie gesehen hatte.

Endlich sah sie in der Ferne den Dampf der Lokomotive, und kurz darauf kam der Hogwarts-Express mit metallisch schreienden Rädern zum Stehen. Allgemeiner Trubel brach aus, während die Schülerinnen und Schüler aus den Wagons strömten, und für einen kurzen Moment hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass die Welt noch normal und in Ordnung war. Die jüngeren Schüler wirkten fröhlich wie eh und je. Nur einige von den älteren Jahrgängen sahen so aus, als wären sie nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich hier sein wollten. Und es waren weniger als zuvor, wie sie schnell feststellte. Alle muggelgeborenen Kinder durften unter Snape nicht länger nach Hogwarts gehen.

Angestrengt starrte sie in die Menge. Den platinblonden Schopf von Draco sollte sie schwerlich verpassen können, doch noch immer hatte sie ihn nicht erspäht. War er am Ende doch nicht mit zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen? Ihr Herz sank. Sie hatte sich so darauf gefreut, ihn zumindest aus der Ferne zu sehen.

Sie beobachtete, wie Hagrid die Erstklässler um sich scharte und dann mit ihnen hinab zu den Booten stieg, die sie über den See zum Schloss bringen würden. Die anderen Schüler steuerten als ein großer Pulk auf die wartenden Kutschen zu. Als auch die letzte Kutsche davon rollte, gab Hermine auf. Draco war nicht gekommen.

Wütend auf sich selbst und auf ihn blickte sie noch einen Moment länger zum Schloss. Sie vermisste die Schule. Sie vermisste Hogwarts mit seinen beweglichen Treppen und den vielen, vielen Gemälden, die immer für eine merkwürdige Unterhaltung bereit waren. Sie vermisste die Lehrer, die Unterrichtsstunden, ihr Bett im Schlafsaal.

Das Quietschen einer Zugtür riss sie aus ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken. Da, vollkommen alleine, stand plötzlich Draco Malfoy.

Erstarrte blickte Hermine zu ihm rüber. Sie waren alleine hier. Nur das Zugpersonal war noch da, doch der Zug würde gleich wieder fahren. Niemand würde sie sehen. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn vielleicht nicht nur sehen, sondern auch mit ihm reden konnte.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie sich an ihn heran. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie die Dame mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen durch alle Wagons durchging. Dann, als sie vorne bei der Lok angekommen war, erklang ein helles Tröten, und der Zug setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Sie sah, wie Draco mit einem Seufzen seine Koffer packte. Warum war er alleine zurück geblieben? Wollte er jetzt den ganzen Weg hoch zum Schloss laufen mit seinen Koffern?

Es war Wahnsinn, was sie vorhatte, doch nichts konnte sie jetzt noch davon abhalten. Mit klopfendem Herzen und zitternden Händen warf sie den Tarnumhang ab.

Dracos Reaktion war beinahe komisch. Er stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, ließ seine Koffer fallen und konnte gerade noch das Gleichgewicht halten, während sich sein Gesicht zu einer Maske aus Schock verzog: „Hermine?"

„Hey", flüsterte sie mit einem schüchternen Lächeln, „ich dachte, ich sag mal Hallo."

Für einen Moment starrte er sie einfach nur an. In seinen Augen stand Schock und Panik, aber kein Zeichen von Freude oder gar Zuneigung war zu erkennen. Unsicher begann Hermine sich zu fragen, ob die Wochen seit Dumbledores Tod etwas an seinen Gefühlen geändert hatten.

Vorsichtig trat sie einen Schritt näher und griff nach seiner Hand: „Soll ich besser wieder gehen?"

Als hätte ihre Berührung ihn zurück in die Realität gebracht, erwachte Draco plötzlich zum Leben. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung zog er sie an sich heran, schloss seine Arme um ihren Körper und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Erleichtert und mit klopfendem Herzen erwiderte Hermine die Umarmung.

„Hermine", flüsterte er, das Gesicht noch immer in ihren Locken vergraben, „Hermine. Ich habe dich so vermisst. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. Du bist hier."

Sie hörte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme und meinte, ihr Herz müsse brechen. Sie fühlte, was er fühlte. Mit brüchiger Stimme erwiderte sie: „Ja, ich bin hier. Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Draco."

Lange Momente blieben sie ineinander verschlungen, dann, endlich, rückte Draco ein Stück von ihr ab, gerade genug, um sie küssen zu können. Wie eine Ertrinkende erwiderte sie den Kuss. Sie verlor sich in dem Gefühl seiner weichen Lippen, in der warmen Liebkosung seiner Zunge, in dem Geruch seines Körpers. Sie liebte ihn und sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

Nach Luft ringend lösten sie sich schließlich voneinander. Dracos Augen glitzerten, doch seine Stimme klang besorgt, als er fragte: „Warum bist du hier?"

„Ich wollte dich sehen", gab sie ehrlich zu, „ich wollte dich unbedingt sehen. Als ich gelesen habe, dass Snape Schulleiter wird, habe ich mir gedacht, dass du doch vielleicht hier bist. Ich musste es einfach versuchen."

Sachte legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Wange: „Du bist wahnsinnig, Hermine Granger. Weißt du eigentlich, wie gefährlich es hier ist? Weißt du, dass alle Todesser nach euch suchen?"

Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen: „Ja, das weiß ich durchaus. Zwei Todesser haben uns ja auch gefunden, wie du weißt."

Überraschung spiegelte sich in Dracos Zügen: „Woher weißt du, dass ich das weiß?"

Ertappt biss Hermine sich auf die Lippen. Konnte sie Draco vertrauen, dass er ein Geheimnis behalten würde? Sofort musste sie über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Wenn er keine Geheimnisse behalten konnte, würden sie nicht hier stehen. Langsam erklärte sie: „Harry und Du-weißt-schon-wer haben so eine … Verbindung. Harry hat deswegen Okklumentik gelernt, aber manchmal sieht er trotzdem, was Du-weißt-schon-wer gerade macht. Er hat gesehen, wie du … wie du Rowle gefoltert hast."

Dracos Schultern sanken nach unten: „Ja, das habe ich. Aber ich wollte nicht, Hermine! Er hat mich gezwungen, ich wollte das nicht."

Beruhigend fuhr sie ihm über seine Wange: „Ich weiß, Draco, ich weiß. Ich glaube, sogar Harry ahnt, dass du nicht glücklich darüber bist. Er meinte, dass du krank ausgesehen hast da."

Er nickte: „Seine Anwesenheit macht mich krank. Er wohnt jetzt praktisch bei uns. Und Tante Bellatrix auch. Bei Merlin, sie ist so wahnsinnig. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie die Schwester meiner Mutter ist. Sie saß lange in Askaban, vielleicht liegt es daran, aber sie ist einfach … sie liebt es, andere zu foltern. Und sie … Hermine, ich glaube, sie liebt Du-weißt-schon-wen."

Hermine erschauderte. Der Gedanke, dass irgendein Mensch irgendetwas Liebenswertes in diesem Monster sehen konnte, war abstoßend. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die wahnsinnige Hexe. Sie war im Kampf im Ministerium dabei gewesen, und wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, würde Sirius heute noch leben.

„Hermine!", flüsterte Draco plötzlich eindringlich und zog damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich: „Mir fällt gerade ein … es ist so gut, dass du hier bist. Wisst ihr, wie Rowle und Dolohow euch gefunden haben?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Ich habe vermutet, dass es mit der Spur zusammen hängt, dass sie irgendwie getrickst haben und Harry doch noch nicht frei davon ist, aber …"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist sein Name!", erklärte Draco hastig: „Wenn man seinen Namen ausspricht, wird er alarmiert. Er weiß, dass nur Potter oder ein paar seiner Anhänger es wagen, seinen Namen auszuprechen. Er nutzt das, um euch zu finden."

Hermines Augen wurden groß: „Also hatte Ron Recht. Bei Merlin."

„Weasley?"

Sie grinste schief: „Naja, er hat das so nicht ausgedrückt, aber er meinte, er hat das Gefühl, dass es wie ein Fluch ist, seinen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen, also hat er es Harry verboten. Die beiden streiten deswegen immer wieder, weil Harry so besessen von dem Motto ist, dass Furcht vor dem Namen nur die Furcht vor der Sache vergrößert. Aber er sagt ihn nicht mehr, seit Ron da so vehement drauf besteht."

Sie konnte sehen, dass Draco ihr beinahe nicht glauben wollte: „Ausgerechnet Weasley. Dass der Holzkopf tatsächlich mal zu etwas zu gebrauchen ist. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

„Hey!", protestierte sie und schlug ihm spielerisch gegen die Brust: „Ron ist nicht immer der schnellste, aber manchmal hat er echt gute Ideen. Seine Intuition ist wirklich beeindruckend."

Gespielt misstrauisch hob Draco eine Augenbraue: „Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

„Worum?", fragte Hermine, doch sofort verstand sie die Anspielung. Errötend schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Bei Merlin, nein! Ron und ich? Ugh, nein! Ron und Harry sind wie Brüder für mich, das wäre … nein!"

Lachen zog Draco sie wieder näher an sich: „Ich weiß doch. Aber du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass du vor einem Jahr noch anders gedacht hast."

„Vor einem Jahr wusste ich ja auch noch nicht, was für ein heißer Kerl du bist", gab Hermine grinsend zurück und hob provozierend beide Augenbrauen.

Statt einer Antwort zog Draco sie in einen weiteren Kuss. Zufrieden seufzend schloss Hermine die Augen und gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin. Sie ahnte, dass sie Draco so schnell nicht wieder sehen würde, also musste sie das Beste aus der Situation machen. Wenn er erstmal im Schloss war, hatten sie keine Möglichkeit mehr, miteinander zu kommunizieren. Und ob sie es erneut schaffen würde, den Tarnumhang zu stehlen und sich wegzuschleichen, ohne dass Harry oder Ron es bemerkten, war ebenfalls fraglich.

„Du solltest langsam hoch", murmelte sie traurig.

„Aber ich will nicht."

Für ein paar Herzschläge war Hermine versucht, ihn zu fragen, ob er nicht lieber mit ihr kommen wollte. Ob er sich nicht ihr und den Jungs anschließen wollte, um die Horkruxe zu finden. Doch dann besann sie sich auf seine Worte. Wenn er die Seiten wechselte, würde das nicht nur sein Leben schwer machen, sondern auch seine Eltern in Gefahr bringen. Es wäre unfair von ihr, ihn vor diese Wahl zu stellen, also ließ sie es.

„Sei nicht dumm, Draco", wisperte sie: „Du bringst dich nur selbst in Gefahr, wenn du Misstrauen auf dich ziehst. Und ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du in Gefahr bist."

„Was meinst du, wie es mir geht?", fuhr er sie hitzig an, doch sofort ruderte er zurück: „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Aber ich meine es ernst. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

So selbstbewusst wie möglich lächelte sie ihn an: „Das musst du nicht. Harry ist der Auserwählte. Ich bin klug. Und Ron ist … naja, Ron. Uns passiert schon nichts, verlass dich drauf."

Zweifel stand Draco ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch er nickte. Mit einem traurigen Blick nahm er seine Koffer, presste ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange, und schritt dann den Weg hoch zum Schluss. Hermine blieb, jetzt wieder unsichtbar unter dem Tarnumhang, am Bahnsteig, bis sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Ihr Herz war schwer, doch sie war entschlossener denn je. Sie würden die Horkruxe zerstören und dann würden sie Voldemort ein für alle Mal erledigen.

Und dann konnte sie endlich mit Draco zusammen und glücklich sein.


	4. Spaß zu zweit

_Hermine._

 _Ich verstehe nicht mehr, was hier passiert. Hogwarts ist nicht mehr, was es mal war. Weasleys kleine Schwester hat mit Longbottom zusammen irgendwas angestellt. Was ich gehört habe, sind sie in Snapes Büro eingebrochen. Also in das vom Schulleiter. Ich verstehe nicht, warum. Sie haben es doch eh schon schwer hier, warum machen sie es sich noch schwerer? Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie nicht rund um die Uhr nachsitzen müssen. Und weißt du, was ich auch nicht verstehe? Snape hat sie zur Strafe zu Hagrid geschickt, der mit ihnen in den Verbotenen Wald gehen soll. Aber Hagrid liebt doch alle Gryffindors. Ich bezweifle, dass das wirklich eine Strafe ist. Das muss Snape doch wissen? Ich verstehe das alles nicht mehr._

 _Mir kommt alles so sinnlos vor. Wir sitzen hier im Unterricht und lernen über Tränke und Verwandlung und was weiß ich, während draußen ein echter Krieg tobt. Wir hören und erfahren nur, was Snape und dir Carrows uns mitteilen wollen, aber das reicht schon. Immerhin habe ich immer noch nicht wieder etwas von dir oder Potter gehört. Solange ich nichts von euch höre, seid ihr in Sicherheit. Richtig?_

 _Immerhin muss ich nicht mehr zu Hause die Anwesenheit von Du-weißt-schon-wem ertragen._

 _Hermine._

 _Ich war so glücklich, dich in meinen Armen halten zu können. Aber es führt nur dazu, dass ich dich jetzt noch mehr vermisse._

 _Ich vermisse, wie du riechst._

 _Ich vermisse dein Haar._

 _Ich vermisse, wie du dich anfühlst, wenn du völlig nackt unter mir liegst._

 _Ich vermisse deine weichen Lippen._

 _Ich vermisse deine Berührung._

 _Deine Offenheit._

 _Ich will dich berühren. Streicheln. Küssen._

 _Ich will einfach alles vergessen._

Tränen formten sich in Dracos Augen. Der Boden von Myrtes Toilette war kalt und er fror. Je mehr er über Hermine nachdachte, umso einsamer fühlte er sich. Langsam legte er das vollgeschriebene Pergament auf den Boden und richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf. Flammen züngelten an den Rändern, während die Worte langsam zu Asche zerfielen.

„Bei Merlin, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du noch trauriger werden könntest!"

Er war nicht überrascht, dass sie auftauchen würde. Ihr mitleidiger Tonfall hingegen nervte ihn. Ohne zu ihr aufzuschauen, erwiderte er: „Was willst du, Myrte?"

„Ooooh, tragischer Junge! Hast du deine alte Freundin schon vergessen? Wir hatten doch so viel Spaß letztes Jahr."

Als auch das letzte Stück des Pergaments verbrannt war, steckte Draco den Zauberstab weg und sah zu ihr auf: „Spaß war das nicht unbedingt. Mir ist heute nicht wirklich nach Gesellschaft."

Die silbrige Figur schwebte neben ihm zu Boden und setzte sich einen Schritt entfernt hin. Dracos Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der Zeit, als er vor einem Jahr regelmäßig mit Myrte über Hermine gesprochen hatte. Wenn er damals gewusst hätte, dass das glückliche Zeiten sein würden. Unvorstellbar.

„Immerhin lebst du noch."

Myrtes Worte klangen fröhlich, doch als Draco zu ihr schaute, konnte er sehen, dass ihr Gesicht von Sorgen gezeichnet war. Seufzend zog er seine Knie an und umschlang seine Beine mit seinen Armen. Leise erwiderte er: „Ja, immerhin. Aber vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn ich…"

„Sag das nicht!", unterbrach Myrte ihn mit kreischender Stimme: „Sag das nicht, Draco! Ich bin froh, dass du noch da bist. Und deine Julia ist bestimmt auch froh."

„Meine Julia ist auf der Flucht, weil ich Dumbledore getötet habe", schmetterte er ihre Worte ab.

„Snape hat ihn getötet, nicht du", widersprach Myrte fest: „Und jetzt sag nicht, dass er das nur getan hat, weil du es nicht konntest. Du hattest die Wahl und hast es nicht getan. Snape hatte auch die Wahl, und er hat es getan. Das ist der Unterschied zwischen euch. Ich bin für dich vielleicht nur ein Geist, aber das verstehe ich zumindest."

Draco wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Snape hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Wenn er den Unbrechbaren Schwur nicht erfüllt hätte, hätte er sein eigenes Leben verwirkt. Es war seine Schuld, dass er in diese ausweglose Situation geraten war. Vielleicht hätte Snape ihn auch ohne den Schwur getötet, immerhin war er jetzt Schulleiter von Hogwarts und unangefochten der einflussreichste unter den Todessern. Aber sicher sein konnte er nicht.

„War das ein Brief an Julia, den du da eben verbrannt hast?"

Er nickte bloß. Die Situation, in der sie beide waren, ähnelte tatsächlich immer mehr Romeo und Julia. Inzwischen befanden sie sich wirklich auf zwei verschiedenen Seiten in einem Krieg.

„Wozu schreibst du einen Brief, den du nicht abschickst?"

Tief atmete Draco ein. Er mochte Myrte, aber jetzt gerade fing sie an, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. So ruhig wie möglich erwiderte er: „Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist, wie soll ich ihr einen Brief schicken? Und wenn jemand diesen Brief liest, bin ich tot."

„Warum schreibst du ihn dann überhaupt?"

Sein Geduldsfaden riss: „Myrte! Wenn du nur hier bist, um mich mit dämlichen Fragen zu löchern, dann verschwinde. Ich kann auch gerne damit anfangen, mit Büchern auf dich zu werfen! Wie war das? Fünfzig Punkte für den Kopf?"

Mit einem Kreischen fuhr der Geist in die Höhe: „Ich will nur nett sein und das ist der Dank? Du kannst mich mal, Draco Malfoy!"

Ein langgezogenes Jaulen erklang, dann stürzte Myrte sich in eine der Toiletten und verschwand. Fluchend fuhr Draco sich durchs Haar. Warum war Myrte manchmal nur so blind? Er wusste doch selbst, dass es sinnlos war, diese Briefe zu schreiben, sie musste ihm das nicht noch unter die Nase reiben.

Wütend auf Myrte und sich selbst stand er auf und verließ die Toilette. Der Abend war schon vorangeschritten, doch er hatte keine Lust, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren. Die anderen Slytherin behandelten ihn wie einen Star. Früher hätte er die Aufmerksamkeit vermutlich genossen, doch inzwischen? Er wusste zu viel, viel mehr als die anderen alle. Und im Gegensatz zu ihnen war er nicht glücklich darüber, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war. Insbesondere Pansy war übertrieben stolz darauf, dass sie mit ihm befreundet war.

Während er die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter stieg, baute er Stück für Stück seine Fassade wieder auf. Letztes Jahr hatten sich alle über ihn lustig gemacht, weil sein Vater im Ministerium versagt hatte, da hatte er notgedrungen gelernt, so zu tun, als könnte ihn nichts rühren. Inzwischen brauchte er diese Maske, um nicht zu zeigen, wie angewidert er vom Verhalten seiner Klassenkameraden war.

Er war kaum durch das Portrait getreten, da wurde er schon von der hohen Stimme von Pansy begrüßt: „Draco, wo warst du denn den ganzen Abend? Wir haben dich vermisst."

Er warf ihr ein verschwörerisches Grinsen zu und flüsterte: „Ich hatte Dinge zu erledigen. Nichts, worüber ich hier reden sollte."

Sofort wandelte sich ihre Miene von schmollend zu begeistert: „Alles klar, ich verstehe, du musst gar nicht mehr sagen. Völlig klar. Wir reden einfach nicht drüber."

Sie zwinkerte ihm übertrieben zu, packte seine Hand und zog ihn zu dem Sofa, wo Blaise und Theodore zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle saßen. Nach all den Jahren in Slytherin hatte er es nie geschafft, wirkliche Freunde zu finden. Crabbe und Goyle waren von Anfang an da gewesen und bereit, ihm zu folgen, aber sie waren zu dumm, um wirklich als Freunde zu zählen. Blaise und Theodore wiederum hingen immer zu zweit rum und interessierten sich für niemanden.

Während er der Konversation zwischen den beiden lauschte, fiel ihm auf, dass er niemanden hatte, mit dem er sich wirklich tiefgründig unterhalten konnte. Niemanden außer Hermine.

„Hast du gehört, dass Snape zwei dumme Gryffindors dabei erwischt hat, wie sie in sein Büro eingebrochen sind?", zog Pansy seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

Ehe er etwas sagen konnte, antwortete Crabbe: „Ziemlich dumm. Sie können froh sein, dass Snape sie so leicht bestraft hat."

„Mit einem dummen Oger in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, finde ich nicht leicht", widersprach Pansy fröhlich.

Goyle grunzte zustimmend, doch Crabbe beharrte: „Ich hätte den Cruciatus genutzt. Wozu haben die Carrows uns erlaubt, dass wir ihn gegen Schüler nutzen dürfen, die die Regeln brechen? Ein Einbruch in das Büro des Schulleiters ist ein schwerwiegender Verstoß."

Innerlich musste Draco ihm zustimmen. Er hätte auch erwartet, dass Snape sie persönlich gefoltert hätte. Die Carrow-Geschwister hatten mit Zustimmung des Ministeriums den Cruciatus-Fluch als geeignetes Mittel der Bestrafung in Hogwarts eingeführt, warum also hatte Snape das nicht ausgenutzt? So, wie er Longbottom in Zaubertränke schon immer behandelt hatte, hasste er den Jungen. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso weniger Sinn ergab sein Handeln.

„Er hat vermutlich keine Zeit, sich um sowas zu kümmern?", schlug Pansy als Lösung vor.

„Vielleicht", murmelte Crabbe, doch er sah nicht überzeugt aus.

„Was willst du damit andeuten?", hakte Draco nach. Er hatte nie viel von Crabbes Intelligenz gehalten, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er mehr wusste, als er zugab.

„Ich meine nur. Die Methoden der Carrows sind viel effektiver. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Snape sich nicht traut oder so."

„Nicht traut?", mischte sich jetzt Blaise ungläubig ein: „Du hast schon mitbekommen, dass er Dumbledore getötet hat, richtig?"

„Das sagen alle", schmetterte Crabbe den Einwand ab: „Aber hat es irgendjemand von uns gesehen? Nein. Wir haben nur Dracos Wort."

„Willst du etwa Draco unterstellen, dass er lügt?", wollte Pansy wissen. Ihre Stimme klang schrill.

Draco spürte, wie Wut in ihm hochstieg. Crabbe hatte in seinem Leben noch nie wirklich etwas tun müssen, und jetzt blähte er sich hier auf, nur weil er einer der wenigen war, die den Cruciatus-Fluch tatsächlich sprechen konnte. So viel zur gerühmten Loyalität der Slytherins.

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Crabbe ungerührt, ehe er den Blick auf Draco richtete: „Lügst du?"

Kopfschüttelnd hob er die Hände: „Wie hast du das nur rausgefunden?"

Theodore und Blaise lachten über seinen ironischen Kommentar, doch Pansy riss entsetzt die Augen auf: „Warte, was? Das war gelogen?"

„Oh, Pansy, Schätzchen", kam es von abfällig von Theodore: „Warum strengst du nicht mal dein hübsches Köpfchen an und denkst für dich selbst, mh?"

Crabbe schnaubte genervt, doch er sagte nichts weiter dazu. Erleichtert ließ Draco sich zurück sinken. Für die Öffentlichkeit war tatsächlich nicht vollständig geklärt, was mit Dumbledore geschehen war. Selbst mit einem unterwanderten Ministerium wäre es sonst vermutlich nicht möglich gewesen, Snape zum Schulleiter zu ernennen. Er hatte ursprünglich auch nichts darüber erzählen wollen, doch die eiskalte Ablehnung der ersten Tage hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass er irgendetwas brauchte, um die Gunst seiner Mitschüler zurückzugewinnen.

„Ich glaube, Crabbe ist nur eifersüchtig", flüsterte Pansy ihm leise zu, während sie sich enger an ihn drückte.

„Eifersüchtig?", erwiderte er überrascht, während er versuchte, seine Sitzposition so zu ändern, dass ihre Brüste sich nicht länger gegen seinen Arm pressten.

„Wir haben uns über die Sommerferien ein paar Mal getroffen", erklärte sie und rückte noch näher an ihn, um ihren Mund ganz nah an sein Ohr zu bringen: „Ich glaube, er dachte, er kann bei mir landen. Aber das ist natürlich lächerlich. Ich hab nur Augen … für dich."

Ein eiskalter Schauer rann Draco den Rücken runter. Pansy hatte ihn letztes Jahr beinahe vollständig ignoriert, und jetzt plötzlich wollte sie etwas von ihm? Fühlte sie sich wirklich so sehr zu Zauberern hingezogen, die die Dunklen Künste praktizierten? Da wäre sie vermutlich bei Crabbe doch besser aufgehoben.

„Pansy", flüsterte er leise und drehte sich etwas zu ihr um: „Das kann nicht dein ernst sein."

Zu seinem Entsetzen schien sie das als Aufforderung zu verstehen. Sie rückte noch näher und presste ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Hals: „Ich meine es völlig ernst, Draco. Soll ich dir zeigen, wie ernst?"

Draco schluckte. Wie sollte er sie abweisen, ohne sie völlig gegen sich aufzubringen? Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zwang sie so, ein Stück von ihm abzulassen: „Pansy, hör mir jetzt gut zu. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du so über mich denkst, aber das geht nicht. Nicht jetzt. Ich muss mich konzentrieren auf die Dinge, die von mir erwartet werden."

Zu seiner Überraschung schien Pansy davon kein Stück beleidigt. Stattdessen spielte ein wissendes Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel: „Das verstehe ich, Draco. Das ist okay. Aber wenn du mal Ablenkung brauchst, komm zu mir. Ich weiß, wie man zu zweit Spaß haben kann. Es wird sich auf jeden Fall lohnen. Für dich."

Mit diesen Worten hauchte sie ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange, dann erhob sie sich und ging mit wippenden Hüften Richtung Schlafsäle davon. Mit klopfendem Herzen schaute Draco ihr nach. Selbst wenn er Hermine nicht hätte, würde er sich niemals auf Pansy einlassen. Ihr Interesse an ihm machte sein Leben nur noch komplizierter, gerade weil es nicht echt war. Sie wollte ihn für sich gewinnen, weil er ein Todesser war, dessen war sich Draco sicher. In ihrer Gegenwart musste er sich in Zukunft sehr vorsehen, wie er sich verhielt.

Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf zurück sinken. Er hasste alles hier.


End file.
